


Подберу все брошенные привычки

by bla, cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bla/pseuds/bla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив участвует в операции под прикрытием. Дэнни слегка очарован дырочкой в его обтягивающих джинсах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подберу все брошенные привычки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Keep Fixing Every Habit That I Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211136) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Автор вдохновился [этой фотографией](http://ellyisanaddict.tumblr.com/post/6143506916).

Но это же просто… бред какой-то. Чтобы Стив – тот самый Стив, с сединой в волосах и шизанутыми татуировками. Стив, у которого одни и те же. Идиотские. Бежевые. Ботинки. На все времена года. Стив со своими штанами цвета хаки, рубашками поло и бесконечным запасом гранатами – и чтобы он прикинулся мальчиком по вызову?  
  
– Ты ведь не серьезно, – прямо заявляет Дэнни, когда Стив преподносит свою идею как приемлемое решение. – Коно…  
  
– Пиздец как устала наряжаться шалавой, – вставляет Коно, не потрудившись даже взглянуть в его сторону или, хотя бы, выпрямить скрещенные руки. – Пусть на этот раз будет Стив, я планирую отсидеться в теплом уютном фургоне.  
  
– Но он же… – Дэнни вскидывает руку, проведя по воздуху сверху вниз в надежде ясно указать этим жестом на каждое "Стопроцентно Американский Морской Котик" свидетельство в облике Стива, от которого за версту будет кричать "КОП КОП Я КОП СПРОСИ МЕНЯ КАК" – И, детка, без обид, – говорит он в ответ на испытывающий взгляд Стива, – но ты далеко не желторотый юнец. А насколько мне известно…  
  
– Насколько тебе известно? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Коно.  
  
– Да, насколько мне известно, из полиции нравов, – продолжает Дэнни, – эти архипиздриты, выбирающие себе пару из очередей на уличных углах, предпочитают, знаете ли, внешности а-ля "легальный возраст – это всего лишь условная цифра".  
  
– Смазливых, – Стив жмет плечами. – Я могу быть смазливым.  
  
– Ты мо… нет, детка, нет, ты не можешь… – с мольбой в голосе говорит Дэнни, призывая к его здравому смыслу и сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы не запустить их в волосы, испортив тем самым прическу. – Слушайте, а может, Чин?..  
  
Все смотрят на Чина. Он смотрит на них.  
  
– Господи, – Дэнни хлопает себя по лицу. – У меня не пошла кровь из каких-нибудь отверстий?  
  
– Отверстий, – фыркает Стив, непринужденно отмахиваясь от убийственного взгляда Чина, а затем поворачивается на пятках и удаляется.  
  
– Стив, стой, – зовет Дэнни, размахивая руками. – Мы не закончили разговор…  
  
– Не парься, – Коно по-дружески бьет его кулаком в плечо, проходя мимо. – Макияж на мне. Мы в шоколаде.  
  
"В шоколаде", думает Дэнни, определенно не тянет на их статус. Уж где они точно, так это в заднице.  
  
  
\--  
  
В очень глубокой заднице. Стив возвращается в переговорную четыре часа спустя, и у Дэнни замирает сердце, словно его кто-то выключил. Твою мать.  
  
Но дело в том, что когда Стив проходит мимо, Дэнни как раз у себя в кабинете. Он успевает лишь мельком увидеть наряд, прежде чем встать из кресла и последовать за Стивом, как гончая за костью. Что-то черное, слишком узкое, и затылок, – вот все, что ухватил взгляд, а во рту уже пересохло до задней стенки глотки. Ужасная идея.  
  
Тем не менее, если забыть про сжимающие до боли тиски паники и похоти, которые вгрызлись в него изнутри, наверное, с первого дня работы со Стивом Макгарреттом, Дэнни считает, что у этого тонущего корабля еще есть шанс на спасение. Он внимательно посмотрит на Стива и выберет какую-то одну из множестве неправильных деталей его ансамбля (кроме макияжа – Коно знает, где Дэнни живет) и заебет ею каждого, пока что-нибудь не изменится, или пока у Дэнни не сядет голос, и тогда все будет отлично.  
  
Нихрена не отлично.  
  
Стив поворачивается на звук шагов Дэнни и будто бы физически отрезает его взгляд от места, где тот застрял: на подтянутой, округлой заднице Стива в облегающих черных джинсах – выцветших и настолько тонких от изношенности, что с таким же успехом они могли бы быть краской на голом теле. Под левой ягодицей, прямо за изгибом, переходящим в крепкую мышцу бедра, есть дырочка размером со спичечный коробок. Дэнни приходится крепко-крепко зажмурится, но маленький участок открытой кожи уже отпечатался на сетчатке.  
  
Когда Стив оборачивается, взгляд Дэнни скачет вверх, улавливая металлический блеск броской пряжки посреди ряда шипов по всей длине ремня, поднимается по крупной молнии на куртке к воротнику, и… господи, только не это. Узор в горошек. Впрочем, горошины рассыпаны по ткани мелкими белыми точками. На плечах куртка резко обрублена, и по краям торчат нитки. Под курткой – черная рубашка с длинным рукавом, однотонная, но потертая, в меру свободная, чтобы казалось, будто одевший ее хочет казаться крупнее, чем на самом деле. Будто прячет под ней свои щуплые и неказистые, а не обколотые странными татуировками руки. Стив держит большой палец продетым через ткань одного из манжетов. Второй рукав и без того слишком рваный, чтобы добавлять в него дыры, потрепанный и слегка подпорченный. Черный, уже облупившийся лак на ногтях дополняет образ.  
  
И наконец, Дэнни больше некуда смотреть, кроме как Стиву в лицо.  
  
Он подкрасил волосы. Дэнни даже со своего места чувствует запах и видит результат. Видит места, где пряди все еще влажные и взъерошенные, как будто кто-то хватал за них Стива, чтобы держать неподвижно. А его глаза, ебать. С подводкой и тушью они кажутся такими огромными, такими яркими, и придают Стиву уязвимый (вместо умеренно убийственного) вид, пока он упрямо стоит и ждет вердикта Дэнни.  
  
– Ну? – спрашивает Стив, разводя в стороны руки. И ноги.  
  
Дэнни готов проглотить язык.  
  
– Не знаю насчет смазливых, – говорит Чин – точно, они же здесь не одни, – но думаю, я только что накопал доказательство, что ты придешься нашей цели по вкусу.  
  
– Отлично, – Стив широко улыбается. Дэнни нужно пойти куда-нибудь прилечь.  
  
  
\--  
  
Уилсон Дэгранж – Гнусный ДэГнусович, если спросите Дэнни – это здоровый двухметровый шкаф с бревнами вместо рук и ног и лицом, которое можно было бы назвать симпатичным, если бы только оно не принадлежало воплощению дьявола. Уилсон использует снятых мальчиков во всех смыслах слова: сперва в качестве секс-игрушек, затем – как подопытных свинок для тестирования наркотиков, и в конечном счете – как дилеров, пока те не изживут (или не переживут) свою полезность. Он отвратительный сукин сын, и будь он хоть чуточку тупее, его бы взяли недели тому назад.  
  
Дэнни с нетерпением ждет, когда Стив сможет взглянуть на фотографию ублюдка, не сжимая челюсти до зубного скрежета. Это будет хороший день.  
  
– Мы возьмем его, – говорит Стив в фургоне, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы Коно могла закончить – в самом буквальном смысле – его загрязнять. На подбородке смазанное пятно, под ногтями песок, на коленях грязь, как будто он...  
  
– Конечно, возьмем, – соглашается Дэнни. Понятно, что Стив просто себя настраивает, но выбор у Дэнни – либо что-нибудь ляпнуть, либо потерять еще полчаса на размышления о Стиве на коленях, чему Дэнни не смог бы найти объяснение для остальных.  
  
– Не переборщи, – говорит Чин, в то же время проверяя оборудование для прослушки. – Нам не нужно, чтобы он выглядел как бродяжка.  
  
– Но, – Коно поднимает палец, – нам нужно, чтобы он выглядел, как _Бродя-а-ажка_.  
  
– Да, – невозмутимо соглашается Чин, пока Стив, уткнувшись носом в воротник, пытается не заржать. – Это... Вот это да, Коно.  
  
– Спасибо, спасибо, – она ухмыляется и шутливо раскланивается.  
  
Дэнни считает, что на острове никогда не бывает по настоящему холодно, однако допускает, что если бы на нем было так же мало одежды, как иногда носит на Коно, он бы тоже предпочел фургон. Воздух ночью и так достаточно влажный, что делает его почти прохладным, пусть Дэнни не докатился до того, чтобы кутаться в легкий свитер, как Чин с Коно. Может быть, он еще пожалеет об этом, когда фургон простоит немного снаружи, но в настоящий момент он наслаждается передышкой от непрерывного солнцепека.  
  
Стив дрожит, насколько может судить Дэнни, глядя через бинокль (они встали не слишком далеко на тот случай, если понадобится подкрепление, но на приличном расстоянии, чтобы облегчение Дэнни от возможности видеть Стива сводило на нет гадкое ощущение всего плана), или просто притворяется. Уилсон не гнушается "приударить" за торчками, когда других свободных мальчиков нет, а благодаря проспонсированным из кошелька губернатора талонам на бесплатное питание, которые Дэнни раздал загодя, выбор сегодня невелик. Голова Стива низко опущена, бедро выставлено, рот приоткрыт, как будто ему очень хотелось бы затянуться сигаретой, если бы только на курево были были деньги.  
  
И это пиздец как дико – насколько Стив похож на мальчишек, с которыми Дэнни проводил дни своей недолгой карьеры в полиции нравов, уводя с улиц в приюты, чтобы на следующий день найти их в соседнем квартале, торгующими своим личиком. Дэнни хочется схватить Стива за руку и накормить, купить ему кофе, блинчики, порцию овощей, хочется отдать Стиву все буклеты и брошюрки и умолять, чтобы всегда настаивал с клиентами на предохранении.  
  
Как легко догадаться, Дэнни не слишком преуспел в полиции нравов. Работая с убийствами, ты получаешь, по крайней мере, хоть какое-то чувство законченности, когда преступник отправлялся за решетку. Проституция – симптом куда более масштабной проблемы, с которой Дэнни не в силах тягаться.  
  
Но в его силах убрать с улиц одного конкретного уебана, уже что-то.  
  
– Это машина Уилсона, – говорит Чин, выдергивая Дэнни из раздумий. Так и есть: огромный прожорливый внедорожник с затененными окнами, одно из который опускается, когда машина останавливается на углу Стива. Он, Стив, уже отшил трех типов, и Чин сохранил номерные знаки каждого из них в трех экземплярах, чтобы позже передать полиции Гонолулу.  
  
Уилсон не высовывает голову, вынуждает Стива к нему приблизиться на своих худых заплетающихся ногах. Дэнни знает, что это только игра на публику, но костяшки его пальцев на бинокле все равно белеют.  
  
– Хочешь развлечься?  
  
Голос Стива в наушниках дребезжит. И немного хрипит. Дэнни уверен, что ему не показалось. Хотя не сложно представить, из-за чего в голосе могла бы появиться такая хрипца, и... блядь. Дэнни ерзает по сиденью.  
  
Внезапно Стив резко вздыхает и сильнее пригибается к машине. Дэнни вскакивает на ноги быстрее, прежде чем осознает, что делает. Связки в больном колене чуть не лопаются.  
  
– А, любишь руки распускать? Я не против.  
  
Стив произносит каждое слово с напряжением, словно Уилсон все еще держит его за подбородок. Этим он так же дает сигнал не вмешиваться, хотя черта с два Дэнни смог бы заставить себя вернуться на место без помощи Коно.  
  
– Нам нужна запись с его домогательствами, – шепчет она, хотя Уилсон и не может их слышать. – Только и всего. Еще немного, Дэнни, Стив его разговорит.  
  
И Дэнни все это знает, но мерзкий ревнивый голос внутри говорит, что лапы Уилсона трогают то, что принадлежит ему, и даже вид на задницу Стива, открывающийся с его места, не слишком помогает взять под контроль этот импульс.  
  
– Ты не в моем вкусе, – ворчит в наушнике Уилсон. Дэнни крепче сжимает пальцы на бинокле и пытается найти хоть один угол, с которого будут видны не только километры длинных ног Стива вместе с – ох – пятнышком голой кожи в разрыве на джинсах. Черт.  
  
– Детка, – игриво произносит Стив, – я буду любого вкуса, какой захочешь.  
  
Воздух, не получая выхода, обжигает Дэнни легкие. Впрочем, Дэнни сомневается, что сейчас в фургоне дышит хоть кто-то.  
  
– Наличкой на первом свидании не расплачиваюсь, – предупреждает Уилсон. Короткий, но сильный прилив облегчения почти заглушает Дэнни ответ Стива. Их приманка сработала, этот гандон клюнул.  
  
– Что ж, так дело не пойдет, – Стив покачивает бедрами, наверняка зная, что Уилсон следит за его движениями. – Бесплатно этот зад тебе не достанется, милый.  
  
Господи. Теперь Дэнни никого не сможет назвать «милый», чтобы при этом не слышать в голове мурлычущий голос Стива.  
  
– Я же не говорил, что оплата тебе не понравится.  
  
– Ой, – шепчет Коно. – Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет.  
  
На этот раз Стив отстраняется и вскидывает вялые руки, заманивая глубже в сети.  
  
– Ты уже прости, но доза нужна мне сильнее, чем потрахаться.  
  
– Малыш, я могу достать тебе дозу, – протягивает Уилсон. Чин делает совершенно замечательное пританцовывающее движение. – Ты улетишь далеко-далеко и будешь послушно умолять, чтобы я тебя отымел.  
  
– Да ну? – говорит Стив, и Дэнни получает идеальный обзор на удар, который разбивает Улсону нос. Прекрасный удар. Пожалуй, один из лучших на памяти Дэнни. В следующую секунду Стив отшатывается под выбросом гневных проклятий, но ноги Дэнни уже на асфальте, и Уилсон все равно ни черта на видит за жалящими слезами вперемешку с кровью, чтобы что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Чин обгоняет Дэнни за несколько быстрых шагов и добирается до Уилсона первым. Так даже к лучшему – по многим причинам, не последняя из которых заключается в желании избежать завершения ночи эпизодом полицейского произвола. Стив встряхивает рукой и делает такое лицо, как в тот раз, когда он избил и убил Буллфрога. – "Я же выбрал тебя? Я весь в крови, и мне больно, но ты рядом, не так уж все плохо".  
  
Тогда Дэнни понятия не имел, что ему делать с этим лицом, зато сейчас у него есть вполне четкое представление.  
  
– Оформишь его, Дэнно? – говорит Стив. Что бы он там ни прочитал по выражению Дэнни, это заставляет его вложить в свои слова вопросительные нотки.  
  
– Чин и Коно им займутся, – Дэнни удивлен низкому тембру собственного голоса, но доволен тем, как тон удерживает 110% внимания Стива за смазанным контуром его подведенных глаз. – Надо привести тебя в порядок.  
  
Стив ежится. Дэнни уверен, что не от холода.  
  
  
\--  
  
Обратно их отвозит Дэнни, потому что Стив слишком взвинчен, чтобы сидеть спокойно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вести автомобиль ночью по извилистым дорогам. Он продолжает ерзать в кресле, натирая бедра руками, почти как наркоман, не получивший вовремя дозу. Возможно, он еще не вышел из роли.  
  
Возможно, Дэнни стоит следить за дорогой и не везти их в трущобы, где уже давно прописался его мозг, черт. И все же:  
  
– Прекрати, – произносит Дэнни, что вполне в его духе, но в то же время он тянется и сжимает нервно дергающееся колено Стива. Тот моментально замирает, затем раздвигает ноги чуть шире и расплывается в широкой улыбке, которую Дэнни замечает краем глаза, хотя упорно старается не смотреть только на дорогу.  
  
– Ну, как я сработал? – спрашивает Стив, съезжая в кресле чуть ниже, так что рука Дэнни касается его бедра. – Получился из меня смазливый мальчик?  
  
– Боже, – шипит Дэнни и отдергивает руку, пока не сделал что-нибудь ужасно глупое. Стив гулко смеется, и вот они уже подъезжают к его дому. Дэнни ничего не остается, кроме как припарковаться. Хотя, нет, не правда, он мог бы не глушить мотор, подождать, пока Стив выйдет, и сбежать подальше от всей этой ситуации, так стремительно их засасывающей. Забыть все увиденное, от чего сердце Дэнни бьется тяжелее и потеют ладони. Забыть все мысли и фантазии, грозящие перерасти в реальность.  
  
От стука в окно Дэнни резко подпрыгивает на месте, и только потом понимает, что это всего лишь Стив. Он настолько поддался панике, что даже не заметил, как Стив вышел.  
  
Тот стучит еще раз, костяшки негромко ударяются в окно, и Дэнни опускает стекло, сам не зная, зачем это делает. Опираясь одной рукой на крышу, Стив наклоняется к окну – так низко, что Дэнни кажется, будто из легких исчезает весь воздух. Он чувствует запах Стива, смешанный с дурманящим ароматом влажных гавайских тропиков, и отчетливо видит за яркой бахромой ресниц его опасно потемневшие глаза, под пристальным взглядом которых не смеет пошевелиться.  
  
– Ты, эм, – Стив облизывается, не отрывая взгляда, и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, – ищешь компанию?  
  
За считанные секунду Дэнни выбирается из машины, хотя задача не из простых, учитывая, что Стив стоит у него на пути. Дэнни сгребает в кулак ворот его уродливой куртки в горошек, тащит к двери и, набрав код сигнализации, толкает внутрь. Стив спотыкается о собственные ноги, но Дэнни вовремя его ловит, бормоча нечто неразборчивое про нелепые потертые байкерские ботинки, тянет за рубашку к обеденному столу и, наконец, усаживает его.  
  
Стив тут же тянется руками к бедрам Дэнни, большие пальцы ложатся четко под бугорки выступающих косточек. Дэнни изворачивается, как недотрога на школьном выпускном, – от вида и взгляда Стива дымится в штанах. Он говорит:  
  
– Сиди здесь, – и, к его удивлению, выражение на лице Стива заметно смягчается.  
  
– Дэнни, – зовет Стив, когда Дэнни отходит в кухню за полотенцем – именно в тот момент, как Дэнни выпадает из его поля зрения, что логично.  
  
На всякий случай Дэнни включает воду только после того, как произносит:  
  
– Сейчас вернусь, детка.  
  
Он знает, что Стив его слышит. Он проверяет, чтобы вода достаточно нагрелась, но не была горячей, и старается не думать о других способах применения мокрого полотенца, пока намылит его.  
  
Стив знает все способы – Дэнни читает это в его взгляде, когда возвращается в зону видимости. Стив знает все до единого варианты использования мокрой тряпки, и, вероятно, еще пять способов, как убить ею человека. Дэнни не хочет об этом задумываться.  
  
Он проскальзывает между бедрами Стива – движение дается с такой легкостью, будто он горячий нож, входящий в масло. Не самое удачное время, чтобы вспоминать глупые метафоры. Он подставляет согнутые пальцы Стиву под подбородок и запрокидывает его голову, без стеснения рассматривая шею и то, как вздрагивает его адамово яблоко от легких прикосновений.  
  
– Ты весь испачкался, – говорит Дэнни, и Стив плавится в его руках. Все напряжение исчезает после первого же прикосновения мокрого полотенца к выставленному подбородку. Дэнни не спеша расправляется с пятном на щеке Стива, пальцами стирает его с выступа скулы, стараясь действовать как можно аккуратнее. Стив охренительно податлив, одурманен и доверчив, его руки свободно лежат на внутреннем изгибе коленей Дэнни. Он кажется слишком уязвимым, хотя сам при этом позволяет вот так к себе прикасаться.  
  
– Закрой глаза, – бормочет Дэнни, и нервно выдыхает, потому что Стив подчиняется.  
  
– Не нравится подводка? – спрашивает он, когда Дэнни с осторожностью, стараясь не сильно давить, вытирает следы карандаша краем полотенца.  
  
– Слишком нравится, – расстроенно признается Дэнни. Он не очень-то преуспевает – не хочет, чтобы мыло попало Стиву в глаза, – но когда Стив моргает мокрыми ресницами, тушь больше не выглядит такой яркой, и он становится чуть больше похож на напарника Дэнни, и чуть меньше – на бедного мальчика с улицы.  
  
С мокрым шлепком роняя полотенце на стол, Дэнни вдруг понимает, как пугают его подобные мысли. Он любит _этого_ Стива, хочет _этого_ Стива, сумасшедшего, “дам по морде всем негодяям” Стива, “доведу тебя до ручки” Стива. Дэнни накрывает ладонями его лицо, чувствуя, как руки Стива успокаивающе скользят вверх по его ногам. Стив выпрямляется и приоткрывает рот, словно ждет, что Дэнни сейчас его поцелует. Это сводит с ума.  
  
Когда Стив облизывает губы, Дэнни решает послать все к черту.  
  
Он не успевает как следует обдумать свои действия – пальцы уже крепко сжимаются в волосах Стива, у самых корней, и дергают его голову назад, заставляя прогнуться дугой в спине. Дэнни проталкивает колено Стиву между ног, впритык к растущему бугорку, и Стив начинает задыхаться. Он хватается за Дэнни, ни в чем не сопротивляется, всем телом тянется на встречу прикосновениям, тихо и сладко постанывает, когда Дэнни наконец его целует со страстью и жадностью, потому что окончательно потерял голову. Он бы никогда так не поступил, он не такой, но Стив просто… колотит с размаху по всем его чувствительным точкам. Дэнни нужно задержать Стива в этом моменте всего-то на секунду (минуту, час) подольше, чтобы сравнять счет, войти языком в его рот и целовать целовать целовать, пока не доведет до полного раздрая.  
  
На его губах вкус соленой воды и островного песка. От него пахнет _Стивом_ , – не считая пропущенного полотенцем места на подбородке, где хватал его Уилсон, сохранившего запах дешевого одеколона. Дэнни рычит Стиву в рот и мысленно проходится кувалдой по каждому пальцу того мешка с дерьмом за всех мальчиков, которых не удалось спасти раньше, за то, что трогал Стива, пусть даже Стиву спасение нужно в последнюю очередь. Возможно, именно он сейчас спасает Дэнни, пока они валятся друг на друга, пока руки Стива поднимаются выше, практически Дэнни под задницу, и врезаются блестящими черными ногтями в тонкую ткань его брюк.  
  
Дэнни стонет и отрывается, чтобы сделать вдох. Просто мысли об этих рука на его теле, о контрасте черного лака с потемневшей кожей члена, пока Стив себе дрочит, о пропадающих в покрасневшей дырочке блестящих ногтях, пока он растягивает себя пальцем, потом двумя… Дэнни приходится взять секундную передышку, чтобы собрать волю в кулак и не спустить прямо в штаны.  
  
Стив коротко хнычет, и внезапно Дэнни чувствует за шеей его ладонь, тянущую обратно. Задушено чертыхаясь, он машинально сжимает свою ладонь в волосах Стива, и тот мгновенно его отпускает. Плечи опускаются, руки безвольно падают по бокам, словно он готов делать все, что Дэнни захочет, даже если Дэнни не захочет делать вообще ничего. Это так непохоже на Стива, к которому Дэнни привык, на Стива, который проводит чуть ли не большую часть дня, споря с Дэнни по любому поводу. Но не здесь. Не сейчас, когда он смотрит на Дэнни немигающим взглядом из-под слабо накрашенных век, когда его нелепая старая одежда растрепанна и туго натянута поперек вздымающейся груди.  
  
– Дэнни, – произносит Стив огрубевшим хриплым голосом, и да, да, да, именно, блядь, это Дэнни нужно было услышать даже сильнее, чем следующее: – Дэнни, пожалуйста…  
  
Чтобы себя заткнуть, Дэнни снова его целует и отчаянно давит внутри себя рвущиеся из груди звуки. Стив не в каком-то медитативном состоянии, не играет мальчика-проститутку, он назвал Дэнни по имени, а Уилсону досталось небрежное "дорогой" и кулак в лицо.  
  
– Стив, – рычит Дэнни в ответ, застигнутый врасплох тем, что не может оторваться от Стива, что хочет забраться к нему на колени и никогда не слезать. – Боже, ты… сводишь меня с ума, я не могу…  
  
Стив больше не пытается проглотить его слова, а вытягивает их изо рта губами и языком, в это же время набрасываясь на его ремень. Руки уверенно действуют вслепую, что даже кстати, потому что Дэнни совершенно никакой и едва держится на ногах к тому времени, как Стив прекращает ненадолго терзать его нижнюю губу и произносит на выходе:  
  
– Давай, я тебе отсосу, Дэнни, я все сделаю…  
  
Дэнни снова вынужден отодвинуться и отпихнуть от себя руки Стива, потому что если Стив сейчас к нему прикоснется, все тут же и закончиться. Но вместе с тем он нежно и медленно надавливает коленом на бугорок у Стива между ног, как бы давая понять, что никуда не уходит. Стив бесстыдно стонет и качает бедрами навстречу. Дэнни с трудом вспоминает, как расстегнуть свою пряжку, – ту самую пряжку, которую он до этого ежедневно расстегивал в среднем по несколько раз, а теперь, когда на счету каждая секунда… Как только ремень поддается, Дэнни резко стягивает брюки и швыряет их в сторону. Он чувствует смятение и возбуждение, и так сосредоточен на Стиве, снимающем в это время рубашку, что даже не замечает, как возмутительно непристойно выглядит его собственный член, натянувший боксеры в попытке мужественно выглянуть через край, где ткань уже промокла. Ладно, не совсем верно: он замечает. Но лишь потому, что у Стива опускается челюсть, как будто кто-то только что подарил ему набор гранат. Плохая, очень плохая аналогия. Но пальцы Стива впиваются Дэнни в бедра и дергать их вперед раньше, чем Данни успевает снять с себя остальное. А в следующее мгновение Дэнни приходится искать, за что держаться, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Куртки в горошек больше нет, и когда Дэнни хватает плечо Стива, он чувствует под ладонью только голую, раскаленную кожу и перекрученную черную лямку безрукавки. Стив вжимается лицом ему в пах и вдыхает его. Затемненные ресницы щекочут живот в том месте, где он задрал Дэнни рубашку, и, повинуясь рефлексу, Дэнни сжимает вторую руку у Стива на затылке. Хотя это некрасиво. Хотя так поступают только полные мудаки, по сути, вот только, когда Дэнни пытается разжать пальцы, Стив издает неодобрительный, требовательный стон и тянется за рукой.  
  
– Господи, блядь, – выдает Дэнни, едва соображая. – Ты меня угробишь.  
  
Стив с рычащим звуком до конца сдергивает с него белье.  
  
– Не раньше, чем возьму твой член в рот.  
  
Ноги Дэнни становятся ватными и сдаются с первой же секунды, как скользкие губы Стива сжимаются вокруг его члена. Стив практически на руках укладывает его на пол, взбирается сверху, фиксирует на месте запястья, а сам садится на колени, придавливая ноги Дэнни своими. Сопротивление потребовало бы от Дэнни задействовать клетки мозга, но ему кажется, что горячий рот Стива высосал их все до последней. Стив толкает языком головку к мягкому небу и беспощадно лижет прямо под венчиком.  
  
Дэнни почти слепнет – ему так хорошо, и он ждал так долго, и все это делает с ним _Стив_ , эмоции рвутся через край, но Стив, ниндзя хренов, сдавливает пальцами его член у основания и заталкивает поток оргазма назад в опухшие поджатые яйца, которые напрягаются только сильнее, когда Дэнни краем глаза улавливает смазанный проблеск черного лака. Господи Боже, это не должно _настолько_ возбуждать. О чем Дэнни, возможно, стонет вслух, потому что Стив тихонько смеется, отправляя его на следующий круг ада. Свободная рука Дэнни тщетно сжимает воздух, но, кажется, в пределах досягаемости нет ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться, а держаться за Стива просто не хочется, чтобы, ни дай бог, не похерить всю атмосферу. Дэнни нарушает свое главное правило и зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы, скручивая их и дергая, непоправимо растрепывая от каждого движения, с которым Стива налегает на его член, заглатывает все глубже и глубже, пока головка не врезается в заднюю часть горла. Ощущения настолько приятные, что Дэнни хочется плакать.  
  
А какой перед ним открывается вид… Господи, если это никогда не повторится, именно так будет выглядеть каждый эротический сон Дэнни. Задница Стива в блядских обтягивающих джинсах задрана кверху, покачивается из стороны в сторону, а он будто и не осознает, что виляет ею, потому что все свое внимание сконцентрировал на члене Дэнни, на Дэнни, на том, чтобы заставить Дэнни бессвязно скулить (чем Дэнни совсем не гордится, но вспомнить слова все равно не может). Из-за оттока крови от мозга Дэнни чувствует себя как в бреду. Он хочет самоклонироваться, чтобы, не прерывая Стива, одновременно стоять у него сзади, поглаживать голую кожу через дыру в джинсах и вбиваться в нее по самый яйца, пока Стив не дойдет до такого же состояния неконтролируемой трясучки, в котором сейчас находится Дэнни.  
  
Стив отстраняется с причмокивающим звуком и легким касанием кожи зубами, от которого Дэнни резко дергается в отчаянной попытке кончить вопреки сжимающей хватке на члене.  
  
– Боже, Дэнни, – говорит Стив совершенно охрипшим голосом и облизывает его пальцы, хотя Дэнни даже не помнит, как поднес руку ко рту Стива. Он сгибает пальцы в подзывающем жесте, а Стив ухмыляется в ответ, лижет их и покусывает, поднимаясь вверх по телу Дэнни, пока их лица не оказываются на одном уровне. И тогда…  
  
Тогда рука Дэнни со шлепком опускается Стиву на задницу, прямо поверх злоебучей дырки в джинсах. Стив напрягается каждым мускулом, отрываясь от Дэнни, хватает губами воздух и дергается, вздрагивает. Его глаза за смазанным контуром ресниц открываются так широко, что Дэнни кажется, он вот-вот в них утонет.  
  
– Ох, – выдыхает Стив, – Вот блядь.  
  
– Ты только что?..  
  
Но Стив перекатывается на один бок, все еще настолько близко к Дэнни, насколько возможно, не лежа на нем сверху. Накрашенные пальцы закрывают место между ног, где Дэнни смог бы увидеть растущее темное пятно, если бы джинсы Стива были на один-два тона светлее. Стив прячет лицо, ставшее прелестного красного оттенка, Дэнни в плечо и смущенно смеется. Пожалуй, есть все шансы, что собственное воображение убьет Дэнни раньше, чем с этим справится Стив. Дэнни кусает нижнюю губу и отворачивается лицом в сторону, чувствуя ноющую боль в заброшенном твердом члене. Он тянет руку вниз, думая, что достаточно будет один раз хорошенько вздернуть…  
  
Стив бьет его по пальцам, как бы говоря: "Что ты делаешь?" Вслух он говорит:  
  
– Я разберусь, Дэнни, я сам.  
  
А потом его огрубелые от частого общения с оружием руки снова плотно обхватывают Дэнни, разгоняют в нем кровь сильнее, сильнее, еще сильнее, и прежде, чем Дэнни успевает к этому приготовиться, он разливается по всей руке Стива, забрызгивает свою грудь и пачкает галстук, который так и не снял. Он постанывает, пока Стив выжимает из него все до последней капли, и часто дышит, словно только что побежал милю.  
  
Дэнни поворачивается голову обратно к Стиву и пытается вернуть себе некое подобие здравомыслие. Задача осложняется, когда Стив проводит пальцами по его животу, прослеживая липкий узор своими глянцевыми черными ногтями.  
  
– Я должен спросить, – говорит Стив через минуту.  
  
Дэнни из принципа вздыхает и думает о тысяче других поверхностей, на которых было бы удобнее лежать, чем на полу Стива, думает о выпечке из Liliha на завтрак, думает, получится ли скормить Стиву пончик, если соврать, что в нем начинка из зеленого чая, и не думает о том, каким пиздецом может все обернуться, как сильно им обоим может аукнуться сделанный сегодня выбор.  
  
Не получив реакции, Стив опирается на локоть и смотрит на Дэнни сверху. Макияжа на глазах почти не осталось, зато волосы растрепаны в десять раз сильнее, чем раньше, а губы опухли не только от поцелуев.  
  
– Это только из-за моего вида? – заканчивает Стив. От его спокойного тона по коже ползут мурашки, – не дольше секунды, пока Дэнни не распознает за спокойствием панику, надежду и нечто куда более сильное, чем простая привязанность. Возможно, Стив думает, что Дэнни найдет это неуместным.  
  
– Наверное, школе Морских Котиков тебя часто били по голове, – говорит Дэнни чуть подрагивающим голосом. – Нет, детка. Не из-за вида.  
  
– А, – отзывается Стив и примеряет улыбку, которая становится только шире, когда Дэнни тоже улыбается в ответ и ласково запускает пальцы в его волосы.  
  
– Я даже немного скучаю по седине, – признается Дэнни и наблюдает, как Стив морщит нос за миг до того, как зайтись смехом.  
  
  
**Конец**


End file.
